


Loki's Flaming Hot Poke

by dorkylokifan



Series: Hate Sex and Chilli [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cheating, First Time Blow Jobs, Food Trucks, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: Part 2 in a Series, Sequel to a Bowl Full of Hot Steaming Hate Sex. This story makes more sense if you read that one first. Thor and Loki meet up again for another sexual exploration rendezvous. Thor is still a dick. Loki can only put up with so much.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Hate Sex and Chilli [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623913
Comments: 16
Kudos: 75





	Loki's Flaming Hot Poke

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback always appreciated!

Loki wiggled his butt to his favorite 80’s music as he prepped his vegetables before opening for business. His food truck, Flaming Hot Poke was a mishmash of Asian cuisine and Southwestern flair. Loki loved all things spicy. Though today, his food was inspired by Hawaii and SPAM. Seaweed wrapped SPAM and rice rolls with a streak of Chili Garlic Paste down the center for some kick was his main item for lunch today. The college kids liked it. It was cheap, fast, and easy to eat on the go. When the everything was ready, he sent out the twitter notification to his hungry fans and the customers lined up.

Loki made the fashion choice to wear an old-fashioned white paper cap since the alternative was a hair net and he said hell no to that on day one of running the truck. He looked rather dapper with his white matching apron with his business logo emblazoned across the chest. 

Halfway through the rush, Loki recognized a pair of eyes he hadn’t seen since the fair last month.

“One bowl of chili please,” Thor said.

“You have excellent taste. It is award-winning.”

“Yes, third place at the fair this year wasn’t it?” Thor asked. Loki cocked his head as he mulled over whether to spit in it or not.

“Yes, well, I think you’ll agree that my meat is rather tasty and tender.”

“With a bit of kick,” Thor said.

“You’re damn right about that.”

“When do you close?”

“Judging by the crowd, I’ll probably run out of food in about an hour. Can you hang around?”

“If you let me up in the truck, I can help.”

“Well, I certainly won’t say no to free labor,” Loki said. Thor walked to the side and climbed up into the food truck.

“So, is this all you?”

“Yep. This little truck is my everything. I own it and all the inventory in it. My tiny piece of entrepreneurship in the world.”

“And it looks like business is good,” Thor said as he looked out at the line of people waiting to order.

“Business is very good. I have a base of devoted customers, especially here at the university. I know what these kids like and can afford. The cafeteria food is underwhelming and overpriced. Just getting to the McDonald’s around the corner can be a hassle. It’s a long walk and traffic is ridiculous if you try to drive at this time of day. But I can pull up right here and people don’t have to walk two football fields just for a burger.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Here. Take their money. I’ll dish up the food.” They worked together during the lunch rush and it felt so easy and natural that they hardly noticed the passage of time. Loki got down to two chicken breasts, a cup of chili, and the fixing for one taco by the time the crowd cleared.

“Well, that’s it. I’m practically cleared out. How did we do?”

“There’s $1237 in the till plus all the loose change.”

“Oh good, I just made about $300.”

“That’s all?”

“Minus inventory, my monthly truck payments, insurance, and licensing fees. Today was a very good day,” Loki said, looking Thor up and down and smiling. “I’d begun to wonder if I’d hear from you.”

“I almost didn’t seek you out. But I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” Thor said.

“Yeah?” Loki reached over and lowered the awning for his truck. He was now officially closed. “So, what are your plans today?”

“I took the day off from work so I could come looking for you. I don’t normally get home from work until 5pm. We have the next couple of hours to do whatever we want.”

“Called out sick? So, what do you do for a living?”

“I own my own business too. It’s a sporting goods store, but hunting rifles are the main business. I left it in the hands of one of my employees today.”

“Mmm, very masculine. Very hetero.”

“And very horny. Come here baby.”

“I don’t think so! Not in my kitchen. My home is about fifteen minutes from here. And besides, you still need to pay for that comment about my chili.”

“What comment? I merely pointed out that you came in third.”

“Uh-huh. I think it’s time I knocked you down a peg. If you want to get into my pants again, you better be prepared to do some major sucking up.” Loki hopped into the driver’s seat and started the engine. Thor plopped down on the passenger side and buckled up.

“Sucking up, mmm? On my knees I suppose?”

“With your mouth full of my cock, that would be a great start.”

“A start? And what else do you want me to do to woo you?”

“Well, some pretty words would be nice. About my chili. How amazing it is.”

“It really is good…not great…but…I guess…dogs would eat it.”

“You’d better be really amazing at sucking dick,” Loki said. Thor chuckled, a dark rich laugh. It had that pompous edge to it, that confidence that only an asshole could pull off and why, oh why god, did that just _do it_ for him?

They arrived at Loki’s home, a cute little rancher with only two bedrooms. It was modest but well kept, with an updated exterior with a modern paint palette of greys and navy blues. The front door was a striking red that made the entire home pop with curb appeal. Loki took out his keys and the jingle of the key in the lock excited Thor.

The interior had an industrial minimalist look. Clean, organized, and masculine. Thor loved it. His own home had too much white. Too much French Country Shabby Chic. Too much of his wife. Loki pulled him in for a kiss.

Thor gripped Loki’s shirt, his hands twisting up in the material until it was taut enough to rip. Loki didn’t need to feel Thor’s erection pressed against his hip to understand his urgency. He reached for Loki’s fly. The telltale unzip sound of the metal teeth opening was lewd enough to make Loki laugh.

Thor pushed Loki’s waistband down until his jeans hovered beneath his ass. With his cock out, Thor gripped it, stroking it as they continued kissing up against the wall in the foyer. Thor moved on to Loki’s ear and neck, nibbling and sucking.

“Have you ever given a blowjob before?” Loki asked. Thor stopped his nibbling and looked him in the eyes and shook his head. Loki ran his fingers through his hair, reassuring. Thor, for all his swagger and shit talk, was a very sensitive and self-conscious man. At least when it came to lovemaking. It seemed to be the only area where he displayed real vulnerability. It was surprising, given his dick size. Guys that big were usually over-confident in their abilities, lacking in any real talent. “You know what you’re doing. Believe that. Now, make me beg, if you can.”

Thor pecked on a last quick kiss to his lips and then dropped down before him. He looked at it for a moment, studying it, like a bookshelf that needed assembly. Then, he opened his mouth and flicked out his tongue.

Loki let out his breath and then quickly sucked in another. There was a sweet curiosity in Thor’s ministrations. A gentle teasing. But also, a need for validation that only seemed to be satisfied by certain sounds Loki made.

“Oh! Thor…yes daddy. Just like that…Nggfffahhh…mmm…Ugh!” Loki rested his full weight against the wall as his legs trembled. Thor’s free hand massaged his undercarriage, and Loki struggled to spread his legs with his jeans still hanging on. He explored and played, testing the heft of Loki’s sack and the contours of the veins in his dick. There was a sweet innocence to it, like a little boy learning about something new in the world. “Thor…Daddy, I’m about to cum…Thor…” Loki warned him but he did not pull off. Loki accepted Thor’s gift and flooded his mouth with sticky cream.

His legs shook. His eyes were hooded, drunk with the need for a nap. Thor stood up and held him, sensing his fatigue. He had him pressed against the wall, nose hovering near his ear, drinking in his musk. Thor’s arms bulged with a tightly strung need. He crowded Loki as if he could possess him like a demon. Loki reached down and finished kicking off his shoes and pants. Thor helped him remove his shirt. He was fully nude but Thor was still dressed. Thor’s eyes were a deep ocean blue. This brute delighted in control but could not hide his need to give and share tenderness. This god among men, he was intimate too. And soft. But afraid to be so soft. But Thor just couldn’t help himself.

“Baby…” he groaned. “So beautiful for me…Hold you…hold you forever…” Thor ground his hips slowly. He was shaking, on the precipice of forming a deeper emotional connection. Loki reached down to unzip his fly.

Thor’s words came out stilted and grunt-like, “Need lube. Lots of lube. Need to make you feel good. Want you…want you to cry. Hold you.”

Loki pulled Thor down for a kiss and bucked up into him. He picked him up and carried Loki to his bedroom, taking a moment to admire the space. He lay his lover down upon the bed and went the bathroom to find supplies.

“Thor, they’re right here in my nightstand,” Loki said, posing on the bed, his hair a wild mess. “Come here.”

Thor removed his shirt and shed his pants. Now in only his boxers, Loki fished out Thor’s cock through the front opening like he was unwrapping a present. He wrapped his lips around that meaty tip and sucked on it like a lollipop. But it only lasted a moment before Thor stopped him.

“Want to open you.”

“I have something for you also,” Loki reached over to the nightstand and pulled out the lube but also two vibrators. One was used and the other still in its packaging. “I figured you’ve probably never bottomed before. It’s not for everyone. Some men just don’t get any pleasure out of it, but I figured, we could try and you could see if this feels good or not.” Loki held up the clit rocket. He found it best to start small with newcomers like Thor.

“Later. I need to be inside you.” Thor leaned over Loki, kissing and climbing until he hovered above him.

“Alright,” Loki smiled and laid back. Thor grabbed the lube and Loki’s vibrator. It was pink with flowers on it. Thor held it up.

“That’s Sparky. Don’t make fun of him for being pretty.”

“You’re pretty. This…this is surprising.”

“What is life without whimsy?” Loki shrugged. Thor turned the device on and watched it shake in his hand. “Don’t run it too long like that, you’ll waste the batteries. Doesn’t your wife have one?”

“No. I’m all the cock she needs,” Thor said, arrogant to the point of being comedic. Loki rolled his eyes. He’d bet his business that she had a giant secret stash of playthings Thor knew nothing about. Thor lubed up the toy and proceeded to play. Loki closed his eyes, and with a little smile on his face, enjoyed being pampered and pleasured.

He felt the burn and the stretch but Thor took his time until he eventually replaced the toy with his own massive cock. Loki so rarely got to be a pillow-princess. Usually, he spent half of his time either on his knees, riding cowboy, or on all fours. It was nice having someone else do all the work for once.

“Mmm, I have an idea,” Thor said.

“Thor!” Loki yelled in shock. Thor lifted him. He wrapped his legs around Thor’s hips and clung to his shoulders. The sudden pull of gravity was a surprise. Thor loved displaying his power like this. Fucking Loki up against the wall, his legs braced over his forearms. Thank god the neighbors weren’t home. Loki’s screams would’ve attracted the police otherwise. It wasn’t murder, just a lot of what the French called “little deaths”. How malicious Thor could be when doling out pleasure. He lived in that sweet hungry space of perpetual anticipation and he delighted in dragging Loki there and keeping him suspended as well. Thor rode Loki like he was a glory hole in a public bathroom, banging him up against the wall, hips bouncing ferociously. Loki’s pale skin took on a pearly sheen as he sweated more and more.

His cum splattered on his own chin. Thor licked it up and stuffed his tongue into Loki’s mouth, swallowing his moans. Thor shook with exhaustion and coiled up electricity as he pumped one, two, three…buried deep inside his gay lover, his phone rang with a familiar tone.

“Fuck! Your wife has a sixth sense for calling right at this moment. Don’t answer it,” Loki said but Thor was already pulling out and letting Loki’s feet touch the floor. But Loki had no strength and fell in a heap as Thor dashed to his pants. “Thor, don’t! You’ll sound fucked out. She’ll know!”

“Hey, baby…yeah…went for a jog. What are you up to? The store? Where’s Brian? Fuck. That worthless little shit. Abbottstown? I’m at the college. Met up with an old friend. They have a nice gym here. I’ll be back at the store in a half-hour,” Thor hung up.

“She has a tracker on your phone!” Loki clapped his hands over his mouth but it did little to stifle his laugh.

“It’s not funny!” Thor boomed. He snatched up his clothes and hastily dressed as he scurried for the front door. Loki rolled his eyes.

“Thor, you know it’s only a matter of time before she figures you out. You’re only hurting her more by lying.”

“I can’t abandon her now.”

“Why?”

“She’s pregnant,” Thor said with finality. He rushed out the door, pulling it closed with a soft slam. And then Loki remembered, Thor had parked all the way back at the college. Thor knocked on the door.

“Yes?” Loki answered the door completely naked.

“I need a ride.”

“Call an Uber,” he said and shut the door in Thor’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I figure I probably need to do a Jane/Thor fic at some point if only to watch their marriage fall apart. But fall apart how? Do you see this Loki sabotaging Thor's marriage? Sending Jane sex pics of Thor's cock in his mouth? Or will Jane show up at Loki's home and kick his ass? Or his food truck...befriend him...get revenge somehow? Seriously, guys I'm torn on what direction to take.


End file.
